gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Stooges
The Three Stooges is the second one-off game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episode * Game information The Three Stooges is a video game originally released by Cinemaware in 1987 for the Commodore Amiga personal computer, based on the comedy act of the same name. In the game, players control Stooges Moe, Larry and Curly in minigames based on classic Stooges films with the aim of raising enough money to save an orphanage. The game was later ported for different systems including the Apple IIGS, Commodore 64, NES and Game Boy Advance. A remake of the game was also released for Microsoft Windows and Apple Macintosh. While the game has been praised as a faithful adaptation of the Stooges films, it has been criticized for repetitive gameplay and limited replay value. Game designer John Cutter designed the game as a kind of board game. The Three Stooges must rescue an old woman's orphanage by earning money in various minigames based on various Three Stooges films. These include cracker-eating contests (based on the Stooges short Dutiful But Dumb) and boxing contests (based on the short Punch Drunks). Players select minigames by timing a button press as a hand randomly points to various symbols representing in-game events, including non-interactive events that can increase the Stooges' cash total. Each event takes up one in-game day - players have thirty in-game days to earn as much money as they can. Several different game endings are received depending on the amount of money the player has earned after the thirty days, the worst being where the banker has repossessed the orphanage on account of the Stooges failing to retire the debt; the best of which has the Stooges not only saving but renovating the orphanage and marrying the orphanage owner's three daughters. The game included a fair amount of humor - the game itself loads initially as Defender of the Crown (another Cinemaware title) with a splash screen and music. The game version of the Stooges walk onto the screen, the music screeches to a halt, a Larry soundbite exclaims "Hey, this looks like a kids game", Moe replies "You idiots!", and follows up with a smacking noise and Curly yelling. The NES port, made by Activision, used a slightly edited version of the Ghostbusters title screen instead, in order to promote Ghostbusters II. The 2002 port by Crawfish Interactive kept the Defender of the Crown opening, only this time having Moe yell "You idiots! We are in the wrong game!", then having the Stooges walk along a country road with billboards advertising Crawfish, as well as the now-defunct Cinemaware and the upcoming game Wings. Trivia *This game was sent to the Grumps by Daniel Ingemi, who also sent in a note saying that some people love this game and that some hate it. In the comments sections of the video that features the game, he commented that he intentionally built it up so that it sounded like "a good game", he said he felt "accomplished" in making the Grumps rage and is going to send another game that "should be comedy gold". *Lovelie Vitas Varnas guest starred in an official Three Stooges comic in the 2018 issue "Monsters & Mayhem".Facebook - Vitas Varnas: I guest star in the new comic strip "Curse of the Werestooge" published in the special Monsters & Mayhem issue of The Three Stooges official comic series by American Mythology. References Category:Games Category:NES Games Category:The Three Stooges Category:Incredible Technologies Games Category:Cinemaware Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games